Alternative Ammunition
Both Vehicle Weapons and Sidearms can be loaded with various types of Ammunition that can offer a Character more specialized Killing Power, though most Specialist Ammunition is more expensive that the more standard Slugs. Cartridge Weapons Most Weapons in the Dark Future are Cartridge Weapons, including Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, and a variety of others, these Weapons use Cartridge Rounds when fired. There are a variety of types of Cartridges available in the US and much of the World besides, most Weapons are equipped with Solid Slugs as standard and the Reload Costs for most Weapons are based on the purchase of Solid Slug rounds. Solid Slugs (SS) Most Cartridge Weapons come with Sold Slugs as standard and requires no special modifiers for the Weapon, these Rounds are considered Standard and are Available almost everywhere, and are widely produced even in the basements of PZ Citizens homes. Armour Piercing Rounds (AP) (See AP Damage) Many manufacturers produce ammunition that is coated and shaped to offer maximum Armour Penetration, these Rounds are widely available to the Military and Ops Agencies, but plenty filter out into the NoGo or are made there by the more skilled Settlers there. Damage: +0AP Cost: +50% AP Ammunition is more expensive than Solid Slugs increasing the Price of a Reload by 50% and can only be purchased for weapons with a Damage of +1 or higher. when a Weapons is loaded with AP Rounds they deal all their Damage as AP rather than their normal Damage Type. Explosive Rounds (HE) (See HE Damage and ScumStopper Rounds) Fitting small Explosive Caps to Cartridge Rounds is commonly done to create more effective Impact Damage and larger injuries on Characters and Vehicles, these Rounds are Heavier than Solid Slugs and suffer at Range, but they offer much better Damage output. Accuracy: -1 Damage: +1HE Cost: +100% Vehicle Weapons can be fitted with HE Rounds using the Profile above but Sidearms will use the profile listed under ScumStopper Rounds, Weapons that are Equipped with HE Ammunition suffer the risk that a Weapon Hit will result in an Explosion, if a Weapon Critical is Scored on a Weapon fitted with HE Ammunition and the result Destroyed is rolled then the resulting Ammunition Explodes dealing a +1HE Hit to the Vehicle or Character equipped with the Weapon. Phosphorous Rounds (IN) (See IN Damage) These Rounds are fitted with a small Phosphor Pellet that is Ignited when the Round is fired, this causes the round to look much like a small streak of fire and causes severe Burns to Characters On Foot and can cause Fires to Start as a result of their Use, These sorts of Ammunition are much more effective against Characters than they are on Vehicles. Damage (Characters): +1IN Damage (Vehicles): -1IN Cost: +50% When a Weapon is loaded with Phosphorous Rounds it fires small burning rounds that create a stream of fire from the Firer to the Target, this Illuminates both targets at Night, Against Characters on foot these Rounds deal +1IN Damage, while against the Hard Vehicle Armours they deal -1IN as they are much less flammable than people. Flechette Rounds (FR) Though rare and highly specialized some Sanctioned Ops buy these Rounds, but they are rarely available in the NoGo. Built like fine Darts with Stabilizing Fins and high penetration tips these Rounds are very expensive but of pure killing power few other rounds can match them. Accuracy: +1 Damage: +1AP Cost: +200% Weapons Loaded with Flechette Rounds are able to strike enemies at greater ranges and with more penetrating power, worse still some Agents coat these rounds with Poisonous Chemicals and Biological Agents to make them even more dangerous. Anti Infantry Rounds (AI) Coming in a Variety of types the Ant Infantry Round is built to deal more damage to Characters on foot than Vehicles, generally made of shredding rounds or even just packed Shrapnel, these rounds cut through flesh with ease but are much less effective against hardened Targets. Range: -2 Spaces Damage (Characters): +1 Damage (Vehicles and Robots): -1 Cost: +50% Weapons that use these rounds are typically designed to kill unarmoured targets and if a Character has an Armour greater than 0 they double their Armour against AI Damage. Robots and Drones are treated as Vehicles against Anti Infantry Rounds as they are not made from soft fleshy parts, but Mutants, Rad Zombies, and Dogs all count as Characters when hit by AI. High Velocity Rounds (HV) Some manufacturers build Ammunition with larger charges so that they hit harder and fly further, these Rounds are generally used only with special Weapons that are designed to withstand the increased shock the weapon experiences, though they can be loaded and fired from regular weapons if you are desperate or don't vale your own hands. Range: +2 Damage: +1 Cost: +50% If a Weapons is loaded with HV Rounds and is not specially designed for them they risk destroying the Weapon and if its a Sidearm even injure the Character using the weapon, When the Weapon rolls a 1 (before modifiers) on a To Hit Roll, roll a D6 if the result is Odds the Weapon is damaged by the Rounds and will stop working for the rest of the Engagement, if its a Sidearm then the Character holding the Weapon suffers a Hit and must roll Damage using the Weapons Stats as it explodes in their Hands. Vehicle and Character Weapons can be refitted with reinforced Barrels, Breaches, and Firing Mechanisms so that they are not damaged by the use of HV Rounds, this Doubles the Weapons Cost but prevents any risk from using HV Ammunition. Missile Weapons Blah Grenade Launchers Blah Laser Weapons Unlike other Weapons the Laser does not use Ammunition of any kind, instead electrical energy is delivered by the Engine to the Weapon and a Laser Beam is generated from the resulting system. As a result Laser Weapons cannot have alternate Ammunition, but they can be modified to generate varying effects, this is done by modifications to the physical Weapon rather than replacing any Ammunition. Focused Lasers (See AP Damage) By building additional Laser Focusing Systems into the Barrel of a Laser Weapon it is possible to create a very narrow Laser that cuts more effectively through Armour than normal, such Lasers are considered AP Weapons as a result of the Modification. Damage: +0AP Weight: +15 Cost: +50% Laser Weapons fitted with this upgrade become AP Damage using their normal Damage Characteristic, and though heavier and more costly they deal no additional Damage over a normal Laser, Laser Weapons fitted with this upgrade can only be fired in the new AP type. Auto Lasers By lowering the Energy input into a Laser and raising the Efficiency of the System some Characters hope to increase their rate of fire for Laser Weapons, this weakens the overall Damage of the Weapon but it does increase the frequency with which the Weapon can be fired. Characters are often willing to lose some Damage for this as it does allow their Weapon to be fired endlessly as long as the Engine keeps running. Damage: -3 Weight: +10 Cost: +50% Laser Weapons fitted with this system are able to fire each Phase as with other Weapons and retain their unlimited Shot total, but they deal less Damage as a result, this design requires significant modification of the Lasers components, and fine tuning results in the Laser not being able to fire in any normal manner, nor can the Weapon be upgraded to act as a Focused Laser or Laser Burner. Laser Burners (See IN Damage) A Laser is an intense stream of Light that burns a target in a very small but intense manner, some Lasers are built with an entirely different mechanism that creates a much more Intense Heat that is designed to cause severe burns and start fires. normal Laser Weapons cannot be modified with any ease to achieve this result and instead specialist Lasers must be purchased to deal this sort of Damage. Light Laser Burner Built by some Military Suppliers these Lasers are designed to be light Weight and offer Incendiary effects when targeting enemies. Range: 6 Accuracy: +1 Damage: +1IN Shots: 1/turn Mounting: 1 Light Weight Mount Cost: $12,000 Weight: 75 This Weapon should be treated as a Laser for all other respects, though it deals IN Damage rather than normal for Lasers, as a result these Weapons can only be fired once per Turn as they must recharge before they can fire again. Medium Laser Burner Designed to operate on larger Vehicles this Weapons is rare in the Consumer Market and is typically only available on the Black Market or within the Military. Range: 10 Accuracy: +1 Damage: +3IN Shots: 1/turn Mounting: 1 Medium Weight Mount Cost: $15,000 Weight: 120 This Weapon should be treated as a Laser for all other respects, though it deals IN Damage rather than normal for Lasers, as a result these Weapons can only be fired once per Turn as they must recharge before they can fire again. Heavy Laser Burner These powerful Lasers are extremely rare and are only available to the most Famous or Infamous of Highway Warriors, requiring the expenditure of Kudos to obtain even from Corporate Sponsors and Black Market dealers. Range: 15 Accuracy: +1 Damage: +6IN Shots: 1/turn Mounting: 1 Heavy Weapon Mount Cost: $25,000, 3 Kudos Weight: 240 This Weapon should be treated as a Laser for all other respects, though it deals IN Damage rather than normal for Lasers, as a result these Weapons can only be fired once per Turn as they must recharge before they can fire again. In Campaign Games these Weapons cost 3 Kudos in addition to Cash to obtain as they are virtually impossible to obtain on the open markets, even in the NoGo these Weapons are so difficult to obtain that most people have never seen one, though the magazine Guns and Killing has done articles on these Weapons so most have heard of them. See Also HE Damage AP Damage IN Damage Light Weight Weapon Medium Weight Weapon Heavy Weight Weapon Sidearm Index